Talk:Marks for Effort/@comment-4066758-20180618035135
I've been trying to get over this one, but, no matter how hard I try, I just can't. The Third-Act Misunderstanding trope is obnoxious enough because of how overused, contrived, and lazy it is, but when the misunderstanding comes from a character who's as supposed to be as smart and rational as Twilight, it goes from being irritating to outright insulting; I mean, how stupid do the writers think I am?! Not to mention it only further illustrates how contrived the trope is. If Twilight did this in seasons one or two, then maybe I'd believe it; I wouldn't like it, obviously, but I'd at least believe it. But after 7 seasons worth of character development, there is absolutely no way I'd believe for even a fraction of a second that she'd banish the CMC from her school and its students without letting them even try to defend themselves; you'd have a better chance of convincing me that Twilight is an alien from a planet of sentient rocks, and I would think that you're legally insane if you even tried. And I know what you're going to say: "All the evidence pointed against them; there's no way they could've defended themselves." To which I reply: whether or not they could've defended themselves isn't an issue, here. It's the principle of the matter; Twilight didn't even let them TRY to defend themselves. Would you arrest someone accused of theft without giving them a fair trial? Of course not; that would just be cruel. There's absolutely no way around this; the only reason Twilight banished the CMC without letting them try to defend themselves is because the plot demanded that she do so, which really angers me beyond belief. *'EXASPERATED SIGH'* Look, I know I'm getting worked-up over this, but I'm really tired of seeing characters I like being written completely out of character like this. As an aspiring writer myself, it really gets under my skin when I see a character I like written out of character (except in fanfiction, where such things rarely bother me, if at all), and seeing them written out of character solely for the sake of plot convenience is even worse, as I've said before. Believe it or not, I don't get any enjoyment of going on rants like this; really, I don't. I want to be more positive about this show, but I can't be particularly positive about something if I can't enjoy it, and characters being written out of character really gets in the way of my enjoyment. How so many of you can find enjoyment in characters being written out of character is beyond me. Also, Twilight isn't even my favorite of the Mane 6 - if she was, then her stupidity in School Daze ''would've been enough to make me give up on this show entirely - but I keep getting annoyed with her behavior because the bad writing seems to happen to her more than anypony else recently. Well. I think I've finally, '''FINALLY', exhausted all my negativity... at least for a while. Hopefully, when this mid-season hiatus ends, the writers will stop writing the characters out of character like this.